Discussion or Opinion?
by Zelo96
Summary: Membahas couple-couple SM BB not Crack pair! Official couple! Chap 4 updated mian lama, in this Chapter KrisTao and KaiDo! RnR pls!
1. Aigo

**Discussion or opinion?**

**Rated : T**

**Category : Romance**

**Warning! YAOI TYPOS OOC maaf disini ga ada GB y, just BB u_u**

**A/N : Hehehe disini Author wawancara bareng member SUJU, DBSK, SHINee, sampai EXO hehe... tentang... baca saja :D DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE.**

**Summary : Diskusi disini membahas tentang couple, beserta perbandandingan SEME UKE.**

**Couple (Mian saya sebutin satu2 :D) : KyuMin! SiBum! YeWook! HaeHyuk! KangTeuk! HanChul! ZhouRy! 2Min! OnKey! YunJae! YooSu! ChangFood(?)! JongNo! KrisTao! ChanBaek! HunHan! KaiDO! And Author bingung siapa lagi :D NOT CRACK Pair.**

.

.

.

Suasana di Dorm sedang tenang, mereka sama sekali tak ada jadwal! Itu suatu kesempatan emas bagi mereka, dan kesempatan itu digunakan untuk Tidur. tapi lain halnya bagi para Uke, mereka menyempatkan diri mereka untuk curhat(?) satu sama lain diruang TV.

"Eh... Eh kemarin Yesung-hyung membelikanku kalung, lihat deh" kata seorang namja manis yang pasti kalian tahu sendiri? Hehe, memperlihatkan kalung tersebut, inisial nama Y.

"Lho? Kenapa Y? Bukankah namamu itu R?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku pun tak tahu" jawab Ryeowook polos sambil memamerkan senyum giginya#aigoo#plak, semua uke sweatdrop.

"Y itu mungkin kepanjangan dari Yesung!" jawab Heechul sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kehadapan para uke (posisi mereka duduk dilantai dan melingkar)

"Kata Yesung hyung... Y itu You" jawab Wookie polos.

"Katanya kau tak tahuuu!" kesal Heechul. Semua Uke hanya terbengong oleh perdebatan kecil yang disebabkan oleh.. kalung bodoh pemberian namja kepala#ditodongYesung, pemberian namja tampan.

"Aku baru ingat! Besok Aku dan Kyuhyun Aniv, Kyuhyun ingat tidak ya?" ucap sungmin tiba-tiba sambil berpose cute.

"Besok aku ada kencan dengan Mimi geKU"

"Eh, besok Donghae minta ditemani ke toko Kue!"

"Siwonnie minta ditemani ke gereja, yaampun suamiku(?) memang berbakti pada tuhan. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik jadi aku harus banyak berdoa dan menuruti semua kemauan Siwonnie"

"Kangin janji padaku ingin membelikan jaket putih kemarin yang aku lihat di Toko kemarin, yeey"

"Aku akan menjaga kalung pemberian Yesung hyung inii"

Satu perempatan kecil terbentuk di kepala sang Cinderella, ia kesal mendengar celoteh tak jelas dari masing-masing uke, berhubung Hankyung sedang ada di Cina Mood Heechul berubah drastis seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan di hari-hari awal -_-.

"YAK! Kalian bisa diam tidak! Kepalaku Pusing banget!" teriak Heechul kesal sambil memijit pelan peningnya, semua Uke menatap Heechul takut.

"Heechul hyung, gwaenchana? Maafkan aku ya" Kata wookie sambil menatap Heechul dengan Puppyeyes nya, mungkin bagi seme itu mempan tapi Heechul menatapnya seolah mengatakan _Hentikan-itu-menjijikan_ Poor Wookie -.-".

"Ah, sudahlah"

"Maafkan aku hyuuuuung"

"Sudahlah"

"Hyuuung"

"DI-"

DUAK DUAK! TOK TOK!

Perkataan Heechul terhenti saat mendengar suara heboh dari Pintu dorm, semua uke diam membeku. Sampai beberapa menit setelah sadar(?) Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dorm.

"Gege! Mau kemana? Mungkin saja salah alamat!" kata Henry. Sungmin tetap berjalan sampai akhirnya ia memegang gagang pintu siap-siap untuk membukakan pintu, ia terus menatap pintu sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu dorm.

"HANTUUU!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Heechul.

"Berisik! Kau sama saja seperti Seme-mu! Tidak mungkin ada siang hari!" teriak Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk namun tiba-tiba semua Uke(minus Sungmin) berangsung dan memeluk badan Heechul, sampai-sampai cinderella itu tak bisa bernafas ._."

"SIAAAAANG!" Teriak yang diluar, Sungmin terdiam namun terkejut.

"EXO? SHINee? DBSK? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin heran terhadap 23 Namja dihadapannya ini, namun tiba-tiba dua orang, Namja dan Yeoja berdiri dihadapan Sungmin.

"Anneyong Sungmin Eonnie/Noona!" ucap keduanya, sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan 'eonnie'.

Ditatapnya kedua orang itu, sang Namja berkulit seputih susu, mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan bawahan celana panjang dan sepatu kats bewarna putih. Gaya rambutnya seperti orang Korea lebih mirip rambut Kibum. Sang yeoja warna kulit tak jauh dari sang namja namun lebih kuning, mengenakan tanktop merah dilapisi jaket Baseball , mengenakan celana pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu boots dan rambut hitam panjang sampai sebatas pinggang bergelombang.

"Si-siapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin kepada 23 namja dihadapannya.

"Oh, mereka. Mereka mencari dimana letak dorm suju namun tak ketemu sejak seminggu yang lalu" kata Key menjelaskan.

'SEMINGGU?' Sungmin tersentak dalam hati.

"Dan karena kami kasihan kepada mereka dan kebetulan mereka minta di antar jadi kami ikut" ucap Taemin polos, Minho yang ada disebelahnya hanya diam menahan tingkah imut sang 'kekasih'.

"Tapi, jika diantar mengapa semua member ikut?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai frustasi.

"Mereka juga mencari kita semua, jadi kita memutuskan untuk berkumpul di Dorm SUJU saja" tambah Yunho. Tak lama Leeteuk muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Mwo? Ada apa ini?" tanya sang 'umma' Suju, namja dan Yeoja segera menunduk.

"Kalian siapa? Kalian terlihat lelah" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Whooaa jiwa keibuannya keluar!" kata sang namja dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh?" Leeteuk semakin bingung, dan tak sadar 23 namja tersebut sudah masuk kedalam dorm, lho? Dan Yeoja dan namja tersebut memeluk Leeteuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" Leeteuk sadar, dia menatap kedua manusia(?) itu.

"Umma, Appa mana?" tanya mereka berdua dengan nada manja.

"Eh" Semburat merah tipis terlukis diwajah sang umma-SUJU. "Appa masih WAMIL, akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi" ucap Leeteuk sendu. Sang namja dan yeoja tadi mengelus perut Leeteuk tiba-tiba, Leeteuk yang sadar segera menepis tangan mereka, _Sebenarnya apa mau mereka?_ Tanyanya sendiri dalam hati.

"Mian, sebenarnya kalian siapa?"

"Kapan ada Aegya ya" tanya sang namja.

"EEEH!" Leeteuk semakin bingung, kepalanya mulai pusing.

"Namaku Park Mami!" kata sang yeoja.

"Dan aku Lee Sang Woo!" kata sang namja, dan sesudah itu Leeteuk ambruk depan mereka.

"EOMMAAA!" Jerit keduanya.

TBC

**Mian klo ff ini abal-abal, aku anggap fic ini gagal, huweee TT_TT... bingung mau nerusin atau enggak fic ini, Typo nya banyak bgt nih, maaf mengganggu kenyamanan reader yang membacanya TwT.**

**Review? Or Back?**

**Still Thankyou for read :D**


	2. SiBum ChanBaek 2Min

**Discussion or opinion?**

**Rated : T**

**Category : Romance**

**Warning! YAOI TYPOS OOC maaf disini ga ada GB y, just BB u_u**

**A/N : Hehehe disini Author wawancara bareng member SUJU, DBSK, SHINee, sampai EXO hehe... tentang... baca saja :D DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE.**

**Summary : Diskusi disini membahas tentang couple, beserta perbandandingan SEME UKE.**

**Couple (Mian saya sebutin satu2 :D) : KyuMin! SiBum! YeWook! HaeHyuk! KangTeuk! HanChul! ZhouRy! 2Min! OnKey! YunJae! YooSu! ChangFood(?)! JongNo! KrisTao! ChanBaek! HunHan! KaiDO! And Author bingung siapa lagi :D NOT CRACK Pair.**

**Backsound **SNSD - Genie

**Chapter 2**

SiBum Chanbaek and 2Min

"Angkat dia ke kamarnya!" perintah Sungmin, Heechul segera menggendong Leeteuk ala Bridalstyle dan membawanya kekamar KangTeuk.

"Hmm.." gumam Mami dan Sangwoo bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat mendiskusikan ini" kata Mami dan Sang woo mengangguk mantap.

Kemudian memasuki Dorm suju dan tepat disaat itu member SHINee SUJU EXO dan DBSK berada dihadapan mereka menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa Oppadeul memandang kami serti itu?" tanya Mami skartis.

"Apa kalian pasangan kekasih? Kenapa kalian kesini? Apa kalian fans kami?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"YAK! Aku masih punya SEME/UKE" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Jadi kalian fanservice seperti kami?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan fansercvice tapi REAL! Koi wa moumoku!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Baiklah dari pada banyak tanya, mari kita undi siapa yang akan dibahas pertama. Jaehwo-ah kau susun mereka suruh mereka duduk dan aku akan membahas ini semua, kau bantu aku ya" katanya sambil mengocok-ngocok(?) botol yang berisikan kertas-kertas kcil yang digulung berisikan nama-nama couple.

"Oke Noona, Hyungdeul aku ingin kalian duduk berdasarkan Grup kali—"

PLAK!

"ADUH! Noona kenapa sih!" kata Sangwoo sambil mengelus kepalannya yang kesakitan.

"Ssst, dengar. Aku ingin kau mengatur duduknya, acak! Jangan bedasarkan grup atau pasangan couple, kau mengerti?" bisik Mami sambil membuka ketiga kertas yang sudah jatuh dari botol. "SIBUM! CHANBAEK dan 2MIN!"

Siwon, Kibum, Chanyeol, Baekyeol, Minho dan Taemin terkaget dan saling memandang.

"Oke aku ingin kalian duduk acak, saya urutkan ya! Kyuhyun Luhan Yunho Taemin Kai Changmin D.O Chanyeol Shindong Suho Minho Junsu Eunhyuk Heechul Leeteuk Yesung Kibum Lay Hangeng Tao Zhou Mi Sehun Xiumin Henry Chen Sungmin Siwon Ryeowook Jaejoong Yoochun Key Kris Onew Jonghyun Baekhyun—Hyung dan Kangin hyu- ah sedang wamil ya?" tanya Sangwoo menatap mereka yang sudah duduk tersusun seperti yang di perintahkan Snangwoo dan anehnya mereka semua menurut. "Dimana Hangeng hyung?" tanya Sangwoo.

"Oke couple pertama..." ucap Mami menggunakan mic agar terdengar lebih jelas sempat terputus perkataannya saat melihat Heechul dan Leeteuk memasuki ruang tengah. Mereka duduk diruang tengah, para member BB duduk ditengah, Sangwoo dan Mami berdiri didepan mereka sambil memegang mic.

"Hangeng pergi ke China dan Kangin masih Wamil" kata Heechul skartis mengambil tempat diuduk disebelah Eunhyuk dan Leeyeuk duduk disebelah kanan Heechul.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah bukan?" kata Sangwoo.

"Kami ingin bertanya dahulu!" kata Tao.

"Ingin bertanya apa Tao gege?" tanya Sangwoo.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang paling tua?" tanya Tao polos, Mami hampir saja memutuskan tali mic 'Lagi-lagi pertanyaan seperti itu' geram Mami.

"Aku lahir tahun 1994 dan Sangwoo 1995, tinggal kalian hitung saja. Aku SEME dan Sangwoo UKE. Tetapi bukan berarti kami couple karena kami memiliki Couple masing-masing. Choi Minna UKE-ku dan Cho Jeohyun SEME Sangwoo" kata Mami sambil menahan emosinya.

"Mmm... " gumam mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah sekarang... SIBUM!" teriak Mami dan Sangwo yang masing-masing menggunakan mic untuk menyebutkannya dan hampir semua member BB hampir tuli jika tidak menutup kedua telinga masing-masing.

"Belakangan ini couple SiBum sangat jarang sekali terlihat, jika sering itu pun dahulu. Dan karena banyak sekali _crack_ couple oleh Siwon dan Kibum, entah Siwon dan Kibum menjadi posisi sama-sama Uke ataupun Seme. Contohnya WonKyu YeWon KiHae dan yang lainnya" Jelas Mami sambil menatap mereka semua dingin. "Dan hampir saja SiBum couple tidak diakui karena jarang terlihat atau REAL. Nah disini kita tidak akan membahas Crackpair namun SiBum couple"

"Kibum dan Siwon diantara mereka yang berpredikat seme jelas Siwon." Tambah SangWoo "Karena wajah Kibum hyung jelas lebih imut dan cantik" kata SangWoo malu-malu sambil menatap Kibum yang tersenyum padanya, Siwon memberikan _death_glare pada Sangwoo juga Mami.

"Kau telah memiliki Seme, Sangwoo-ah" kata Mami terus terang sambil memberi deathglare pada Sangwoo dan Siwon.

"Ah, Jeohyunnie~ Sangwoo-MU ini genit sekali" kata Mami pura-pura memanggil Jeohyun.

"YAKK! ANDWAEE~ Mianhaeyoo hyung" teriak Sangwoo gelagapan sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Aish! Babo, kau pikir sendiri, Jeohyun tidak mungkin ada disini" kata Mami sambil memukul pundak Sangwoo.

"Benar juga, AIISH! Selalu saja terjenbak oleh Noona!" katanya kesal, para member BB menutup telinga mereka disebabkan oleh Sangwoo yang berteriak-teriak menggunakan mic menyebabkan suara semakin berisik bukan?#plak.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, SiBum ini sebenarnya pasangan manis juga seperti yang lainnya. Tapi.. mengapa dengan keputusan Kibum Oppa, ingin menjadi seorang aktor jadinya begini,padahal aku Sibum Shipper—TIDAK ADA KOMERNTAR! Semuanya diam dulu" teriak Mami tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Changmin yang sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dan... kalau dilihat-lihat jika untuk seorang uke kenapa sampai-sampai ada ABS? Tetapi ABS Kibum Oppa masih dibawah ABS Siwon oppa, jadi tidak masalah fufufu... umr lebih tua sang SEME... tinggi dan berat! Sebenarnya kalian cocok sekali! Ayolah, Supermandan putri salju katakan sesuatu" kata Mami dengan nada pervert, semua BB hanya sweatdrop.

"Katanya jangan ngomong apa-apa" kata Khyuhyun menyindir Mami.

"Itu tadi, sejak aku menjelaskan. Pertanyaan akan ada untuk diakhir pembahasan couple untuk hari ini!" kata Mami sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah couple kedua... Baekyeol atau Chanbaek" kata Mami "Silahkan jelaskan olehmu Sangwoo-ah" kata Mami sambil memberikan kertas kecil(?) semua member BB menatap serius Sangwoo dan Sangwoo yang kebetulan yang tak suka ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa berbalik membelakangi mereka.

"EH! Bagaimana kami akan melihat wajahmu?" protes Kai.

"Jadi kau ingin melihat wajahnya? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya D.O skartis.

"Sudahlah, Kai oppa memang benar. Dan Sangwoo tipe orang yang takut jika ditatap serius, jadi ia jarang melakukan

This and that' dengan sang SEME" kata Mami Terus terang, Sangwoo segera berbalik dan menatap tajam Mami.

"Shh! Noona apaan sih!" kata Sangwoo kesal.

"Makanya bahas sekarang" kata Mami sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Chanbaek atau Baekhyeol, pasangan ini selalu romantis jika sudah didepan kamera. Kami kira Chanyeol yang menjadi Ukenya ternyata Baekhyun hyung. Wajah Baekhyun hyung yang berparas sangat manis berkesan sangat uke dan Chanyeol hyung yang terkesan manly dan tampan juga agak manis walau masih lebih manis saya " kata Sangwoo narsis, Mami memberi deathglare pada Sangwoo.

"Ampun! Baiklah, Baekhyun lebih pendek, putih manis cantik ringan.. sangat cocok menjadi Uke dan Chanyeol terkesan lebih manly tinggi tampan dan berat, kuharap terus menjadi SEME dan kami sangat meminta agar dituntaskannya couple KrisYeol(?) masa' Tao sama Baekhyun kan gak cocok" kata Sangwoo asal.

Plak

"ADUH! Noona sakiit~~ huwee" kata Sangwoo akhirnya menangis, beberapa Uke bermaksud akan menenangkan Sangwoo tapi Mami menatap mereka semua seolanh mengatakan _Biarkan-saja-dia_ dengan tatapan sinisnya.

'_Yeoja kejam'_ pikir mereka semua.

"Huwee.. iyaa.. Noona memukulku terus, kan sakit hyungie" suara Sangwoo yang sedang berbicara pada ponselnya 'Sepertinya ia menelpon Jeohyun' batinnya kesal. Mami langsung mengambil Ponsel Sangwoo dan kemudian berdiri kembali dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Oppadeul, ayo kita teruskan" kata Mami.

"Huwee ponsel ku" kata Sangwoo berusaha mengambilnya namun dengan cepat Mami melemparnya sembarang arah.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Jerit para Uke.

"Oke, saya selaku Baekyeol Hardcore meminta agar couple kalian tak ada gangguan apapun, Kris gege apakah tak cukup seorang panda manis bernama Tao itu?" tanya Mami.

"Lebih dari cukup" jawab Kris jujur, Tao berblushing.

"Kyaa! Moment inii" teriak Sangwoo yang tiba-tiba kembali ceria dan mengeluarkan camera bewarna pink-nya.

'P-Pink?!' pikir Donghae.

"Foto mereka!" perintah Mami dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkannya.

"Yeay! KrisTao moment" jerit keduanya, para Seme dan Uke hanya terbengong 'Kenapa mereka cepat sekali damainya' pikir masing-masing.

"Baiklah sudah saya bilang, komentar dari masing-masing dilontarkan untuk diakhir pembahasan couple hari ini" kata Mami bersemangat.

"Jadi, besok giliran couple yang lainnya dan seterusnya Noona?" tanya Sangwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari camera pinknya.

"Ya" jawab Mami singkat.

'Mimpi buruk' batin para Seme dan Uke disana. Akhirnya Sangwoo dan Mami membahas couple terakhir.

"Couple 2Min, hmm... saya masih bingung apakah Fanservice atau Real, jika mereka Real kenapa tidak menikah saja?" kata Sangwoo "Kya!" jeritnya saat Mami mencubitnya.

"Jangan ngelantur" kata Mami singkat. "Banyak yang mengatakan Real, dan ada yang bilang hanya Fanservice. Tapi saya lebih menyarankan Real saja karena saya juga 2Min hardcore, hahaha" tawa Mami lebih terdengar kekeh-an menyeramkan.

"Tapi Taemin hyung selalu digosipkan sama Sulli Noona, dan Minho hyung juga sering sekali dengan Krystal dan Sulli Noona, kadang Noona-noona SNSD juga F(x)" kata Sangwoo sambil memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kami selaku 2Min shipper abadi ridak sudi jika mereka seperti itu, tapi apa daya. Aku dan Sangwoo hanya seorang Fujoshi dan Fudanshi seperti pada umumnya, berharap mereka benar-benar REAL tapi apa daya? Memang mereka semua tidak mungkin menyukai sesama jenis, jika itu terjadi itupun hanya fanservice bukan.." kata Mami pelan.

"Taemin hyung yang manis, lebih pendek, berbadan kecil dan beratbadan seberat Mami Noona—"

"HEI!" Protes Mami.

"Lebih pantas menjadi uke bukan? Tampangnya bak Yeoja tak seperti Mami Noona"

"Sekali lagi kau melantur, lehermu patah" ancam Mami.

"Just kidding Noona hehehe...~ kalau Minho hyung lebih terlihat manly kadang-kadang selalu jadi Ukenya-CHANGMIN HYUNG! Huwee saya gak relaaa~" kata Sangwoo menangis tiba-tiba, para Namja-namja tersebut kaget apa lagi Changmin, Minho juga Taemin.

"A-ah, itu mungkin hanya Fanfiction" kata Changmin 'Mati aku' batinnya.

"Iya, kami Real kok" kata Minho berjalan mendekati Taemin dan mencium pipinya.

"KYAA! 2Min moment! Foto! Foto!" kata Mami. "Aku dapat foto-nya loh, jangan menangis dong Sangwoo" kata Mami lalu memeluk kasar Sangwoo.

"S-SAKIT!" Jerit Sangwoo.

"S-sakit? Ah hahaha aku lupa melepas bra*?* Armor-ku" kata Mami sambil tertawa karena malu.

"HAH?" jerit semuanya, sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar menyeramkan, pikir mereka.

"Ah, diakhir kata bagaimana menurutmu Siwon oppa?" tanya Mami.

"Ya, Kibummie meninggalkanku jadi aku sendiri. Yaudah aku lebih baik sama siapa saja yang lagi ga ada pasangannya" jawab Siwon santai.

"Siwon hyung memang suka dekat-dekat Heechul hyung!" kesa; Kibum.

"Siwon oppa katanya nyari yang belum ada couplenya? Kenapa senengnya deketin Kyuhyun, dia kan seme Sungmin, kenapa ga deketin Changmin aja" jawab Mami sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Tapi aku cintanya sama kau kok Kibummie#korbaniklan" kata Siwon mendekati Kibum.

"Apa sih hyung, sudah sana sama Changmin" kata Kibum sambil membuang muka.

"Aish! Dasar yeoja jejadian! Maunya apa sih!" tanya Siwon ketus.

"Aku maunya kalian NC'an" jawab Mami santai.

"KYAA! Itu benar sekali Noona!" jawab Sangwoo.

"Kalian ini masih muda udah pervert" kata Kyuhyun enteng.

"Jangan dekati anak kami!" kata YunJae sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Aku kan sama Kibummie" jawab Siwon kesal.

"Kalau aku kan sama Baekkie hyung" kata Chanyeol mendekalti Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Tapi kau suka sama Kris melulu" jawab Baekhyun, sepertinya ia cemburu.

"Kris hyung itu kan sama Tao, kau dengar dari Mami kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Neeee" akhirnya Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat.

"CHANBAEK MOMEENT!" Jerit Mami dan Sangwoo sambil menindih mereka berdua =_=

"Kyaa beraaat!" jerit Baekhyun tertimpa oleh 3 orang sekaligus.

"Huwaa kaliaan!" jerit Chanyeol pada mereka berdua.

"Noona aku dapat fotonya, kyaaaa~" jerit Sangwoo.

"Bagus" jawab Mami sambil memberdirikan dirinya.

"Aduh badanku sakit kan!" protes Chanyeol.

"Badanku lebih sakit" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Minho hyung selalu dipasangkan dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik" kata Taemin.

"Ya benar, kami selaku 2Min shipper ga rela" jawab Sangwoo.

"Bukan begitu chagy, ini tuntutan pekerjaan ini" kata Minho sambil mengelus rambut Taemin.

"Kyaa! Foto!" kata Sangwoo.

"Oke! Sudah dapat" kata Mami, lalu melirik Kai singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Mami skartis.

"Untuk couple selanjutnya, apa yang dibahas nanti?" tanya Kai.

"Oh iya! baiklah" Mami mengambil botol dan mengocoknya dan keluarlah 3 kertas.

"Oke untuk selanjutnya..."

Semua para namja menatap Mami serius.

"HeeTeuk! Hunhan dan YooSu!"

"MWWOOO?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**.::Park Mami::.**

**Tinggi: **169cm

**Berat: **53kg

**Golongan darah: **AB

**Suka: **Perang fisik, Yaoi Yuri, Red-holic

**Benci: **Deja Vu, straight, Karma

**Hobi**: Baca ff Yaoi, gambar, dance , Drum, dengar musik

**Fandom: **EXOtic Shawol Bana Sone VIP B2UTY Blackjack Primadonna A+ dan KissMe Hottest Inspirit playgirlz

:

:

**.::Lee Sangwoo::.**

**Tinggi: **170cm

**Berat: **54kg

**Golongan darah: **A

**Suka: **Namja tampan, Yaoi Yuri, Pink-holic

**Benci: **perempuan imut, karena merasa tersaingi dan straight =_=

**Hobi**: baca ff yaoi, bermain piano, gambar, Dance, dengar musik

**Fandom: **ELF, Exotic, SHAWOL, Sone, B2STLY, Cassieopeia, Say A, A+ dan KissMe Inspirit Tripple S

**Oke sampai sini dulu, kalau ada yang nggak suka bilang ya, pkok nya yang udah baca Author berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya, maaf gak sempet balesin reviewnya ToT.**


	3. HeeTeuk! HunHan YooSu

**Discussion or opinion?**

**Rated : T**

**Category : Romance**

**Warning! YAOI TYPOS OOC maaf disini ga ada GB y, just BB u_u**

**A/N : Hehehe disini Author wawancara bareng member SUJU, DBSK, SHINee, sampai EXO hehe... tentang... baca saja :D DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE.**

**Summary : Diskusi disini membahas tentang couple, beserta perbandandingan SEME UKE.**

**Couple (Mian saya sebutin satu2 :D) : KyuMin! SiBum! YeWook! HaeHyuk! KangTeuk! HanChul! ZhouRy! 2Min! OnKey! YunJae! YooSu! ChangFood(?)! JongNo! KrisTao! ChanBaek! HunHan! KaiDO! And Author bingung siapa lagi :D NOT CRACK Pair.**

* * *

**Backsound **SNSD - Trick

**Chapter 3**

HeeTeuk?! HunHan and YooSu

* * *

Semua para namja menatap Mami terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa HeeTeuk?!" tanya Leeteuk kaget "Bukankah KangTeuk atau HanChul?"

"Noona apa yang-" dengan cepat Mami membungkap mulut Sangwoo.

"Hei, katanya tidak ada _Crack_ pair disini, kenapa HeeTeuk?" protes Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mami hanya memandang mereka sinis, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Untuk sementara tidak apa kan?" tanya Mami dingin sambil berkacak pinggang, namun secara tiba-tiba posisi duduk mereka menjadi saling berpasangan kecuali HeeTeuk yang memang bersebelahan duduknya, Leeteuk dan Heechul terkaget saat semua member disana membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan hanya mereka berdua di tengah mereka semua.

#Melingkar#

Minho Taemin Yunho Jaejoong Changmin

Siwon Eunhyuk

Kibum Donghae XiuMin Yesung Chen Ryeowook

Onew LeeTeuk Heechul Sehun

Key (Mami) Luhan

Baekhyun Sangwoo Junsu Chanyeol Yoochun Kai D.O Suho Lay Zhou Mi Henry Kyuhyun Sungmin Tao Kris Shindong

"Hei! Ada apa ini? kenapa kalian mengelilingi kami?" tanya Heechul kesal.

"Begini saya jelaskan, Karena Hankhyung oppa dan Kangin oppa tidak ada disini, dan memang selanjutnya couple HanChul dan KanTeuk dibahas bersamaan jadi lebih baik saya memutuskan TIDAK ADA KOMENTAR!" Teriak Mami sambil menunjuk Changmin(lagi) yang sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mulutnya yang sudah sedikit terbuka, Sangwoo, Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Mami takut. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi Awkward, dan akhirnya terpecahkan oleh Mami sendiri.

"Karena harus secepatnya semua ini dibahas, tidak boleh terlewat. Kalau tidak gaji saya dipotong, apa kalian terga mendengar gaji seorang yeoja dipotong? Padahal saya sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa menyewa apartemen disini, hiks" kata Mami pura-pura menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya semua para Seme hanya terbengong karena kaget oleh kelakuan Mami, Leeteuk dan Heechul yang tak tega pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Yeeey, Gomawo oppadeul" kata Mami lalu mengeluarkan dua pisau dapur dan mengarahkannya kearah Luhan dan Junsu.

"Kya!" jeritnya Luhan kaget namun Junsu hanya diam walau sebenarnya ingin menjerit, Sehun yang disebelahnya menatap Mami kesal '_Sebenarnya apa maunya anak ini?_' lalu merangkul Luhan dan mendekapnya sambil menatap Mami datar. Dan Yoochun pun juga ikut terdiam seperti Junsu, lalu Mami bersiap akan melempar pisau itu kearah Luhan dan Junsu.

"Hei YEOJA ANEH apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" teriak Sehun dan Yoochun yang tiba berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan Junsu.

"Kyaaa! Noona! Sudah terekam, sampai sini saja" kata Sangwoo sambil menutup handycam-bewarna soft pink bermotif hati dan kelinci -nya.

'P-Pink?' Pikir Donghae dan 'OMO! PINK!' pikir Key dan Sungmin dengan mata yang berbina-binar.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?!" jerit Sangwoo sambil menatap Handycamnya "ANDWAE! Ini milikku, Pemberian Jeohyun hyung saat permintaan maafnya karena memaksaku ber-NC dengannya!" teriak Sangwoo, Key dan Sungmin hanya terbengong menatap namja yang masih terbilang paling muda disitu, dan para Uke menatap kaget Sangwoo para seme hanya _staycool._

"Sangwoo" panggil Mami datar "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"GYAA! Bu-bukan begitu! Aduh keceplosan!" teriak Sangwoo histeris, Sungmin dan Key makin terbengong menatap Sangwoo yang salah tingkah.

"Memang NC apa sih?" tanya Tao dan Taemin tiba-tiba, yang terdengar oleh semua yang ada disitu, Mami dan Sangwoo menatap Tao dan Taemin kaget. Dan Mami menatap Sangwoo seperti mengatakan _DASAR-KAU-DONGSAENG-PALING-BODOH_, Para Uke menatap Tao kaget dan menatap Kris was-was.

"Kris/Minho, jangan kau apa-apakan _Anae_-Kami" kata Sehun/Onew dan Luhan/Key(yang masih dirangkul Sehun) dengan nada yang amat datar.

"E-EH! Aku tak berfikiran seperti itu" teriak Kris/Minho kaget, namun sebenarnya ingin.

"NC ITU-MPPH" Teriak Eunhyuk yang berniat akan menjelaskan apa itu NC pada Tao sempat dibekap oleh Key dan Donghae.

"Sudahlah kenapa jadi ngelantur gini" kata Changmin datar.

"Biasanya kau berkomentar kan?" tanya Mami tak kalah datar.

"Kan dilarang terus" protes Changmin.

"Memang mau bertanya apa kau?" tanya Mami datar.

"Umur Mami berapa?" kata Changmin polos. Semua Seme dan Uke menatap Changmin parah dan menatap Mami was-was.

"..." Mami menatap Changmin datar.

"Berapa?" tanya Changmin lagi, Mami menatap Changmin datar. Jaejoong segera membisikkan sesuatu pada Changmin dan akhirnya Changmin menatap Mami takut.

"Grr" Geram Mami lalu mengambil mic _'BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA DIAWAL?!'_ Geramnya frustasi amat sangat.

"Jadi begitu toh, hahaha" tawa Sangwoo.

"Ada apa Sangwoo?" tanya Mami

CKLEK

"Anneyong" panggil dua orang yang baru datang.

"Mi-Minna? JEOHYUNNIE HYUNG?!" Kaget Sangwoo lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Jeohyun, semua Uke manatap Kagum dua orang yang baru datang memasuki dorm super junior ini, Choi Jeohyun berperawakan tinggi mengenakan baju V neck bewarna abu-abu dengan jaket hitam dengan celana Jeans yang longgar , baju V neck tipisnya membuat ABS-nya terlihat walau tertutupi baju kaosnya yang tipis. Choi Minna mengenakan baju kaus tanpa berlengan bewarna pink dan rok mininya bewarna pink dengan kulit yang lebih putih dari semuanya yang ada disitu, juga rambut pirangnya yang terurai panjang sampai pinggangnya dengan bondu bewarna pink.

"Mami Onnie" panggilnya lembut. Mengabaikan Sangwoo yang berpelukan dengan kakaknya.

"Kyeoptaaa!" jerit para Uke.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Mami dingin.

'Eh, kok?' tanya para Seme dalam hati.

"Kita diberi tugas yang sama, apa kau belum membahas couple lainnya"

"Ini baru saja mau dibahas" kata Mami "Dan Sangwoo" panggil Mami dingin.

"Ah! Mami Noona, kau tak pernah mengerti aku~" ucap Sangwoo tiba-tiba, Mami hanya diam dan kemudian menatap para namja datar.

"Oke, Mian lama, baiklah HeeTeuk!" kata Mami menunjuk mereka dengan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalian memang termasuk _Crack _couple, namun saya sedikit menyukai kalian" kata Mami datar.

"Leeteuk yang memang sesosok keibuan benar-benar cocok menjadi seorang UKE!" teriak Sangwoo dalam rangkulan Jeohyun.

"Dan juga sebutan untuk kalian err..." Jeda Mami sejenak.

"Mworago?" tanya semuanya.

"Duo janda" jawab Minna asal tiba-tiba.

"Ne! Dua janda centil!" komentar Jeohyun.

"Kya! benar hyung" kata Sangwoo sambil membuat pose seimut mungkin dan membuat para Seme sempat terpana.

"Poppo" kata Sangwoo singkat sambil meletakkan kedua telunjuknya di pipi kanan dan kirinya, Jeohyun hanya mencubit hidung Sangwoo sekilas.

"Kyeoptaa!" jerit para Seme, Para Uke hanya menunduk dan beberapa menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka seperti Key, Eunhyuk, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kibum, Junsu dan Jaejoong, intinya semua para Uke ._.

Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya pasrah, Heechul yang biasanya cerewet dan akan membantah jika ia tak suka kali ini ia terlihat Lesu, entahlah kitapun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu tidak bersemangat kali ini. tak disadari semuanya, detak jantung Heechul mulai berdebar sangat kencang saat menatap wajah cantik Leeteuk yang terlihat sendu, sendu eh? Apakah yang membuatnya sedih? Apa karena Kangin? Mengapa ada perasaan cemburu yang menyelimuti dirinya?

"Heechul hyung, lebih terlihat cantik namun lebih cantik Leeteuk hyung bukan? Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi seme, tapi jika dipasangkan dengan Hangeng hyung dia menjadi Uke" kata Sangwoo tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah Mami.

"Hm, yasudahlah mungkin sampai segini dulu" kata Mami.

"Kenapa hanya segini? Kapan KyuMin!" protes Kyuhyun. "KYUMIN! KYUMIN! KYUMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun berkali-kali, Sungmin mencubit keras pinggang Kyuhyun "AWW, Appo!"

"Diam saja kau Kyu, nanti juga dibahas" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Hm, HunHan. Couple ini memang terlihat sangat serasi, ya iyalah couple si Uke manis dan si Seme ganteng" kata Sangwoo tak sengaja melirik Mami yang menatapnya kesal karena merasa bahasa yang ia sampaikan tidak sopan.

"Mami, Gwaenchanayo. Kalau seperti itu lebih baik kau saja yang bahas" kata Minna menatap Mami sambil tersenyum kecil membuat jantung Mami berdebar keras, para Uke dan Seme yang melihat itu hanya terbengong.

"Hm, Couple HunHan yang menjadi Uke pastilah Luhan karena tampangnya sangat imut juga perawakan kecil yang benar-benar mendukung untuk menjadi seorang uke! Apa lagi menjadi seorang Uke dari Oh Sehun!" kata Mami semangat sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian sangat cocok, aku akan memesan tempat bulan madu yang paling bagus untuk kalian!" kaya Mami ngelantur sambil menyondorkan dua tiket.

"H-Hei, Mami jangan ngelantur" kata Sehun sambil menatap Minna, Minna hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Kalau perlu aku ingin merekam malam pertama kalian, buatlah anak yang banyak kemudian Sehun kau jangan terlalu agresif nanto Luhan tak kuat karena Junio-bla-bla-bla*piiip*" ocehnya yang membuat Key dan Donghae semakin membekap Eunhyuk juga Baekhyun dan D.O menutup telinga suci Tao karena sudah melihat muka Mupeng Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris terutama.

"OI! Ngomongnya kenapa jadi ngelantur!" protes Kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba sepatu Converse mendarat dikepala mulusnya, Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena terus mendengarkan celotehan mesum Mami.

**DUK**

Dengan berat hati, Minna memukul pelan tengkuk Mami sehingga jatuh pingsan, para Namja hanya terpaku menatap Mami tak percaya, Mami hanya mengagkat bahunya dan mengambil Mic yang terjatuh.

"Sudah, jangan dengar dia tadi, itulah mengapa aku tak ingin datang kesini" kata Minna datar "Sangwoo, kau berhutang padaku" katanya datar, Sangwoo hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Baiklah, Sehun sangat tampan lebih cocok menjadi Seme walau lebih muda Sehun dibanding Luhan oppa, aku ingin couple kalian tidak terganggu lagi saya mohon, KaiHun SeKai dan lain-lain apalah crack couple itu, aku tidak rela hiksss" kata Minna terisak "AKU GA RELA~ Apa lagi klo KiHae! Aku inginnya HaeHyuk! huweeee" tangis Minna tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Eunhyuk, Donghae berusaha memisahkan mereka namun tidak berhasil. Para uke juga Seme hanya terbengong melihat couple Yuri aneh itu.

"Huft baiklah couple YooSu, jujur aku kurang kenal. Sang Seme pati Yoochun karena lebih tinggi, lebih manly dan memang menunjukkan sangat SEME, kalau Junsu hyung sangat cocok menjadi uke karena sangat polos, imut juga manis namun lebih manis aku" kata Sangwoo narsis, Jeohyun mengecup bibir Sangwoo singkat.

"Kyaa! Kenapa di Bibir!" protes Sangwoo.

"Iya Chagy, kan pipimu mulus sekali sampai bibirku kepeleset" kata Jeohyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sangwoo hanya menghela nafas.

"Ada yang ingin kalian semua tanyakan?" tanya Sangwoo, tiba-tiba seorang namja mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, kenapa Changmin hyung?" tanya Sangwoo.

"Numpung Mami pingsan, couple ku siapa?" tanya Changmin datar, Sangwoo menatap Changmin bingung.

"Food" jawab Sangwoo singkat.

"Mwo?" kaget Changmin.

"Wae?" tanya Sangwoo.

"G-GOMAWOOOO" Teriak Changmin memeluk erat Sangwoo membuat Jeohyun geram dan tanpa sengaja karena kecerobohan Changmin, ia tak sengaja mencium bibir Sangwoo yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" jerit semuanya dan Sangwoo sangat Geram dan—

**PLAK**

**TBC**

**Hehehe mian aku ga ngasih tau siapa couple selanjutnya yang akan dibahas termasuk Vote kalian, silahkan jika kalian ingin~#plak**

**Onkey :: 1**

**ChenMin :: 2**

**KrisTao :: 3**

**YunJae :: 4**

**KyuMin :: 5**

**HanChul :: 6**

**KangTeuk :: 7**

**KaiDo :: 8**

**SuLay :: 9**

**ChangFood :: 10**

**YeWook :: 11**

**Etc.**

**Silahkan kalau ingin vote, sebutkan saja nomor itu dalam review kalian, kalau mau saja xD kalau ndak mau tak apa :D**

**Thankyou before.**

**Yooooona-**


	4. KrisTao KaiDo

**Discussion or opinion?**

**Rated : T**

**Category : Romance**

**Warning! YAOI TYPOS OOC maaf disini ga ada GB y, just BB u_u**

**A/N : Hehehe disini Author wawancara bareng member SUJU, DBSK, SHINee, sampai EXO hehe... tentang... baca saja :D DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE.**

**Summary : Diskusi disini membahas tentang couple, beserta perbandandingan SEME UKE.**

**Couple (Mian saya sebutin satu2 :D) : KyuMin! SiBum! YeWook! HaeHyuk! KangTeuk! HanChul! ZhouRy! 2Min! OnKey! YunJae! YooSu! ChangFood(?)! JongNo! KrisTao! ChanBaek! HunHan! KaiDO! And Author bingung siapa lagi :D NOT CRACK Pair.**

* * *

**Backsound **SNSD - Trick

**Chapter 4**

**KrisTao KaiDo**

**:::::**

"You..." geram Jeohyun, Jaejoong memandang horror Changmin. Sangwoo hanya diam membeku menatap Changmin kaget sedangkan yang ditatap hanya salah tingkah.

"MI-MIAAANN" Jerit Changmin saat Jeohyun mendekatinya, Jaejoong pun segera berdiri dihadapan changmin dan...

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"U-Ummaaaa~~ huwwweee Appo~" tangis Changmin pada Jaejoong dengan tidak peri kemanusiaan memukul sadis bibir Changmin, Jeohyun yang mulanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Changmin, tidak jadi karena tatapan memelas dari Jaejoong dan akhirnya Jaejoong yang dengan sadisnya memukul bibir Changmin. Jeohyun dan Sangwoo melongo menatap Jaejoong takut.

"Sudahlah kenapa menjadi begini! Ayo kita teruskan" kata Sangwoo semangat, tiba-tiba Jeohyun mencubit bokong Sangwoo "Kya!" jeritnya dengan reaksi yang cukup imut.

'_Pervert_' pikir para uke kecuali Tao dan Taemin.

"Hyung! Apaan sih" kata Sangwoo malah berpose seimut mungkin didepan Jeohyun.

'Ini uke genit lagi..' pikir para uke terkecuali Tao dan Taemin.

"Hmm bedasarkan vote review kemarin, hmmm seharusnya satu orang satu vote tapi karena Authornya masih pingsan" kata Sangwoo sambil melirik Mami sekilas "Jadi tidak masalah, hmm... Onkey hanya 1 suara" kata Sangwoo.

"Yaampun se-menyeramkan kah aku buat Jinki?" tanya Key pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak menyeramkan bagiku Chagy" kata Onew sambil mencubit pinggang Key.

"AW! APPO BABO!" jerit Key kemudian reflek menampar Onew keras.

"Wow" kata Onew pelan "Menyeramkan bukan?" tanya Onew sambil menatap Sangwoo, Key yang mengyadari hal itu segera mengelus-elus pipi Onew.

"Itu mah kau-nya pake nyubit Key segala" komentar Minna.

"Chenmin... 2 suara" kata Sangwoo sambil menatap ChenMin yang menatapnya kaget "Kenapa?" tanya Sangwoo.

"Aniya" jawab mereka bersamaan.

'Couple aneh' gumam Sangwoo sendiri.

"Kami tidak aneh, kau yang aneh" sahut ChenMin berbarengan.

"Siapa yang bilang aneh?" tanya Sangwoo sewot.

"Kau kan?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

'Ish mereka menyebalkan' kata Sangwoo dalam hati.

"Kau yang menyebalkan" kata mereka berbarenngan lagi dengan nada yang datar juga.

"Sudahlah, Kristao 4 suara" kata Sangwoo lalu menatap Tao yang memandangnya bingung "Wae, Hyung?" tanya Sangwoo.

"KrisTao? Sama Kris gege?" tanya Tao pada Sangwoo.

"Ne" kata Sangwoo.

"Terus apa hubungannya?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Eh" Sangwoo malah bing sendiri '_Kok dia pabbo sih'_ gumamnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Pabbo?" kata Kris skartis.

"Aniyaaa hahahaha heheheh Tao... ini ada boneka panda, aku gak sengaja beli kemarin aku membelinya di dekat toko eskrim" kata Sangwoo sambil memberikan boneka berukuran kecil namun Tao yang melihatnya seketika terpaku dengan pandangan matanya yang membuat siapa saja terutama Kris ikut tergoda#?#

"Yaampun Sangwoo-ah ini imut sekaliii... XIE XIEE" Jerit Tao pada Sangwoo, Kris menatapnya sinis.

"Ampun Kris hyung, ini kan demi Tao, hehehe" kata Sangwoo lalu mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Yunjae 4 suara! Seri dengan KrisTao couple" kata Sangwoo dan... ia menatap Jaejoong dan Kris yang saling melemparkan deathglare, ada apa ini?

"Kyumin hanya 1 suara" kata Sangwoo.

"Yah! Kenapa hanya satu?" Desah Sungmin pelan.

"Iya, aku pasti WonKyu lebih banyak!" kata Kyuhyun semangat, tak sadar Sangwoo, Minna Jeohyun juga Mami yang sudah sadar karena mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"K-kyu.. hiksss jadi kau lebih memilih bersama Siwon? Hiks..." isak Sungmin, Kibum yang berada disebelah Siwon melemparkan deathglare yang mematikan.

"W-Wae? Bummie aku cintanya Cuma sama kamu" kata Siwon sambil mencium tangan Kibum.

"Kyaa! Foto!" jerit Mami tiba-tiba mengambil kamera Sangwoo dan memotretnya.

"Mami Noona?! Sudah sadar ya? Yasudah teruskan saja sama Noona!" kata Sangwoo memberikan mic dan kertas kecil, Mami mendengus kesal.

"Yausudahlah, Untuk HanChul 4 suara!" kata Mami.

"Hei Yeoja jelek! Cepatlah, aku penasaran apa yang akan dibahas! Cepatlah bahas~!" Protes Eunhyuk.

"Diam kau kunyuk" kata Mami singkat, Donghae melemparkan deathglare pada Mami dan sebaliknya.

"Kangteuk 0 suara wah kenapa bisa kosong begini?" tanya Mami sendiri.

"Mungkin karena pair Heeteuk" kata Sangwoo asal.

PLAK

"Jangan bicara asal" kata Mami kesal.

"KaiDo! 5 suara! Wah daebak" kata Mami senang.

"Wah hyung vote couple kita lumayan banyak!" kata Kai lalu memeluk D.O.

"Eh" komentar D.O pelan.

"SuLay 2 suara, Changfood 3 suara, Yewook 3 suara dan maafkan aku ya Reader, Haehyuk lupa di cantumkan" kata Mami sambil tertawa pelan.

"Teganya" kata HaeHyuk.

"M-Mian!" kata Sangwoo.

"Tapi si Mami yang salah -_-" kata Haehyuk berbarengan.

"Sudah-sudahlah dan sekarang yang akan dibahas yaitu..." perkataan Sangwoo terpotong saat ia mencari sesuatu yang ia cari*?*

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Yesung skartis.

"Tumben oppa ngomong?" kata Sangwoo lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu benda yang membuat para namja terbelalak dan beberapa diam membeku. Tao dan Taemin hanya diam melihat keadaan intinya diam bukan karena kaget tapi gak ngerti ._.

"EH! I-ITU Kondom kan?!" kaget Yesung dan HaeHyuk copel.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sangwoo polos.

"Jangan pura-pura polos kau" kata Kris kesal.

"Bukannya ini balon?" tanya Sangwoo sambil menatap Mami yang menatapnya kaget juga kesal.

PLETAK

"A-Aduh Appoo~ Hweeeeeee Hyung, kepalaku dipukul terus sama Mami Noona, lama-lama aku jadi pabbo kayak Yesung hyung" tangis Sangwoo dibuat-buat sambil memeluk Jeohyun, Jeohyun memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap kesal Mami yang memandangnya datar, yang disebutkan namanya menatap Sangwoo jengkel.

"Sudahlah chagy, kamu juga jangan menyusahkan mereka" ucap Jeohyun bijak.

"Tapi mereka harus ngertiin aku, huweeeeee" tangis Sangwoo, para Seme menatap Jeohyun datar.

CUP

Jeohyun mengecup bibir Sangwoo, lalu melumatnya pelan dan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Sangwoo menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan Kosong, Mami dan Minna menatap Jeohyun datar sedangkan para member lainnya hanya kaget.

"Mereka ngapain gege?" tanya Tao pada Kris.

'Aduh... Apa harus diperaktekan?' tanyanya sendiri dalam hati, yaampun mudah-mudahan cerita ini cepat selesai agar Kris bisa memakan pandanya, kue panda#plak

"Gege marah sama Tao? Hiksss... huweee" tangis Tao tiba-tiba karena tak dapat jawaban dari Kris akhirnya memeluk Jeohyun*?* Sangwoo yang melihatnya segera menarik baju Tao.

"ANDWAEE! DIA MILIKKU!" Teriak Sangwoo sambil menarik baju Tao, Kris segera berdiri lalu mendekati Tao namun dengan cepat Tao menghindar.

"Hikss.. pergi sana gege! Gege gak sayang aku lagi" ucap Tao kesal, Mami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangnya member lain mulai bosan.

"Baiklah dari pada yang lain bosan lebih baik kita bahas 2 couple dulu lah, KRISTAO DAN KAIDOOOO! YEAAAHHH" teriak Mami, para seme menatap Mami ilfeel, terutama Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"KrisTao, Tao itu manja dan dianggap 'Baby' di EXO M. Yaampun kalian tak sadarkah jika Tao tak memiliki kantung mata itu terlihat sangat imut?" tanya Mami pada Para seme, para seme hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Hahahaha couple ini juga terkesan sebagai kakak adik, aku ingin banget mereka Real. Kris itu sangat perhatian pada Tao sehingga Chanyeol iri" kata Mami, Sangwoo dan Mami menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"SUDAH TAU KAU PUNYA BAEKKIE! MASIH AJA SAMA KRIS! KRIS ITU PUNYA TAOOO!" tiba-tiba Mami menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, Sebagai ChanBaek Shipper yang baik pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"ADUH! YEOJA JEJADIAN! SIALAN KAU!" Kesal Chanyeol namun segera Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Yeollie" kata Baekhyun dan..

**CUP **

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"KYAAA!" Jerit Sangwoo dan Mami berbarengan sambil memegang sebuah camera bewarna Soft Pink, yangpastinya milik Sangwoo.

"EEEH! Buruan deh ngebahas yang fokus jangan kepotong terus!" protes Kyuhyuh namun Mami malah mengeluarkan camernya, bewarna deep red.

"Oh iya deh, orang ketiga KrisTao itu banyak, ada ChanYeol, Lay, Luhan, dan banyak deh. Kris ge kalau bisa jangan pindah-pindah, sama Tao aja lah. Buat KrisTao shipper bahagia, jangan penggemar Crack Pair yang seneng, kan saya EXOtic juga" kata Mami gak nyambung. Kris berusaha mendekati tao namun yang ada Tao terus berada dibelakang tubuh Jeohyun dan itu membuat Sangwoo geram.

"Ah! Jangan dekati Jeohyun hyung!" teriak Sangwoo melempar Camera soft pinknya sembarang, Key dan Sungmin mencoba meraihnya namun akhirnya camera itu jatuh TEPAT diwajah LEE DONGHAE.

Akhirnya Sangwoo berhasil menarik Jeohyun dan memeluknya, sedangkan Tao kehilangan seimbangnya hendak akan jatuh namun Kris segera menahannya lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. Mami segera menggambil Kameranya dan memotrernya.

"KYAAA! GOMAWOOO gegeeee, buat refrensi pembuatan fanfic nih" kata Mami lalu melihat hasil foto-foto yang ia dapatkan tadi dengan bahagia.

"Huweee pergi! pergi! pergiii!" kesal Tao sambil memukul dada Kris namun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali buat Kris.

**CUP**

Kris mencium bibir Tao singkat lalu ia mundur dan melepaskan Tao. Tao hanya diam menatap Kris lembut, para member lain hanya kaget dan Taemin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Key dari wajahnya yang menutupi matanya.

"Hyyaaa lepaskaan, emang ada apaan sih?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Itu ada Hantuuu" kata Key menakut-nakuti namun tiba-tiba airmata jatuh dari pipi Tao, Key memandang Tao kaget begitu juga para Uke lainnya, Kris memandang Key dengan tatapan mautnya.

"HUWEEE GEGEEEEEEE" Teriak Tao lalu memeluk Kris, yang dipeluk hanya senyum-senyum sendiri lalu memandang Key senang, Key hanya melongo dan akhirnya Taemin berhasil melepaskannya.

"YEY! Tadi aku dnegar ada balon? Aku mauu" kataTaemin polos, kemudian Key membekap mulutnya dan tanpa Key sadari Minho menatap Taemin penuh nafsu.

"Tao gampang menangis karena itu yang bsia mengehentikannya hanya Kris! Yaampun keren!" kata Sangwoo berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah sampai sini dulu ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Mami kemudian Changmin mengangkat tangannya.

"C-changmin oppa -_-" kata Mami pelan.

"Kapan coupleku dibahas?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Sampai vote-mu lebih banyak dari yang lainnya" jawab Mami cuek.

"KaiDo atau Kaisoo! Couple ini memiliki sifat yang terbuka" kata Mami bersemangat.

"Yadong" jawab Taemin asal.

"E-EH! Taeminnie! Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Key kaget.

"Habisnya 'terbuka' sih, kata Eunhyuk hyung, sesuatu yang terbuka itu yadong" kata Taemin polos, kemudian Key menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Yang ditatap hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Hahahah memang kapan dia memberitahumu?" tanya Onew.

"Barusan" kata Taemin polos, Eunhyuk menatap Key takut.

"Hahahahha sudahlah, kita itu memang Couple terfavorit nih!" kata Kai sambil merangkul D.O.

"Jangan rangkul-rangkulan deh, bikin ngiri aja" kata Heechul skartis.

"Hhahahaha ada yang ngiri nih" kata Changmin bermaksud mengejek tapi.

"Gue tadi yang bilang bocah" kata Heechul dengan nada yang lumayan sadis, Changmin hanya menunduk malu.

"D.O itu ummanya EXO Appanya belum diketahui tuh" kata Mami sambil menatap Suho.

"Akulah appanya!" kata Kai tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Appa itu Leader" kata Suho tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau? D.O hyung milikku!" kata Kai memeluk D.O erat.

**BUGH**

Mami memukul Kai terpat dikepala.

"Babo! Lihat D.O umma!" kata Mami sambil menunjuk D.O.

"Sag leader harus didampingi sang Umma" kata Suho.

"Umma Suho hyung aja" kata Kai bete.

"Maksudnya istri! Yasudah D.O-Ah! Aku pendampingmu!" kata Suho seenak jidat lalu mengelus tangan D.O kemudian Kai mencubit dengan kasar tangan Suho.

"GAAH! Appo babo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Suho kesal.

"EITS! Sudahlah, hahahah D.O juga mirip Morgan SM*SH. Netizen indonesia loh yang ngomonggg" kata Sangwoo.

"Tapi Morgan itu D.O versi seme" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga!" kata Suho lalu menatap D.O sambil berbinar-binar.

**PLAK**

"APPO! Sopan sekali kau dongsaeng!" kata Suho sambil memandang Kai kesal.

"Habis, D.O hyung kan yang secara imut, seksi dan bohai gitu disamain sama Morgan yang manly gitu, kan aneh" kata Kai sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Mami melirik wajah D.O yang sudah memerah.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa jadi ngaco gini. Kai juga Pervert amat sih, dijamin kalau udah menikah anaknya banyak" kata Sangwoo asal.

**PLAK!**

"APPO!" Jerit Sangwoo memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul secara sadis oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Mami.

"Aku kan nanti jadi suami D.O" kata Kai bangga.

"Bukan! D.O itu milikku!" kata Suho.

"PIHAK KETIDA KAIDO YAITU KALAU BUKAN SUHO ITU CHANYEOL!" Kata Mami sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol, yang ditunjuk hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Gak nyelow amat" komentar Sungmin.

"D.O itu uke! Wajahnya imut gitu, matanya bulat bibirnya merah merekah, badannya lebih kecil dari Kai wajahnya cantik banget kalau jadi yeoja!" D.O hanya tersipu malu.

"Kalau Kai itu Semenya D.O! 4ever! Gak boleh ada yang ganggu! Badannya tinggi, mukanya juga mesum. Taemin versi semenya tuh!"

"Taeminnie itu tak bisa dibandingkan namja lain, dia terlalu imut" kata Minho, Mami yang hendak akan buka suara tetapi tidak jadi saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya.

"Author, sampai kapan bahasnya? Aku juga mau ngebahas Yewook dong" protes Ryeowook.

"KaiDo sama-sama punya bibir seksi" kata Mami.

"Tapi Baekkie-ku lebih seksi" kata Chanyeol menatap Mami datar.

"Kalau itu beda lagi -_-" kata Mami.

"Lebih seksi itu Luhan hyung yang sedang mendesah dan meneriaki namaku!" kata Sehun tiba-tiba, Key tak sempat menutup telinga Taemin dan Kris yang menatap Tao yang sedang ketakutan dengan penuh nafsu setelah medengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Sehun, Key dan Donghae dengan sadisnya memukul kepala Sehun.

DUAK!PLAK!

"APPO!" Jerit Sehun saat Luhan dengan sadisnya menendang 'itu' Sehun.

"Dasar mesum" kata Luhan singkat dan memandangnya kesal.

"KaiDo sama-sama perhatian, klo D.O umma pasti kalau Kai oppaa" kata Mami memandang Kai ragu, Kai memandangnya kesal.

"Sudah sampai disini dulu, apa ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Mami. Tiba-tiba Changmin mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Minna datar.

"Kapan YunJae dibahas?" tanya Changmin.

"Kalau votenya banyak, aduuuhh ganteng-ganteng kok babooo" kata Mami frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Err. KYAA! KAMREAKU KEMANAA! WARNA PINK! 7 JUTA WOY! PERMBERIAN JEOHYUNG HYUNG KARENA SEENAK JIDATNYA AKU DITIDURIN!" Teriak Sangwoo frustasi, Para uke menatap Sangwoo datar. Donghae segera melemparnya pada Sangwoo.

"ADUH! SAKIT BABO!" Teriak Sangwoo kesal.

"SUDAH AH BUBAARR!" teriak Mami namun yang lainnya menatap Mami bingung.

"Terus? Apa lagi yang dibahas?" tanya Minna.

"Sudah sampai sini dulu, untuk menambah Vote. Sati review hanya satu vote yaaa okkee... sayonara" kata Sangwoo sambil melambaikan ke kameranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Satu Review satu vote ya ^^, kemarin author lupa ngasih tasu soalnya kalau misalnya masih ada yang vote contoh: 'Kyumin Yewook SuLay' berarti dianggap KyuMin yang dapat vote, hehehe begitu saja, maaf kalau banyak typos. Review sebanyak-banyaknya, ne? Tenang ya, soalnya couple yang udah dibahas bakal dibahas lagi kok C:**

**OnKey 1**

**KyuMin 2**

**ChangFood 3**

**YunJae 4**

**HanChul 5**

**KangTeuk 6**

**HaeHyuk 7**

**YeWook 8**

**SuLay 9**

**ChenMin 10 **


End file.
